A braking system for a vehicle is described in German Published Patent Application No. 10 2011 085 986. The braking system includes a master brake cylinder and a simulation device which is hydraulically connected to the master brake cylinder. The simulation device includes a displaceable piston which is movable from its starting position, against an elastic force of a spring of the simulation device, in such a way that a volume of a pressure chamber of the simulation device which is fillable with brake fluid is increasable.